Un Humano de Nuestro Mundo en Halo
by zabalabueno522
Summary: que pasa cuando un humano de nuestro mundo se pierde en halo, que pasa cuando una elite femenina se enamora de ese humano, humano masculino y elite femenina( hola chicos hay una falla es esta p class "MsoNormal" esta es la falla no se si se vea en los demas cap pero bueno lo voy a eliminar y ademas que voy a aser un fic en ingles peerros hay nos vemos jeje, y perdon por el error)


Hola gente no se que paso yo no lo tenia así pero bueno lo ciento no se que mierda pos error de mi computadora no se pero ahora si aquí el cap

Hola gente, como están y buenos días, tardes, noches, lo que sea que en donde se la están pasando, pero buen este fic es de elite femenina y humano, el humano no va ser cualquier humano, si no va a ser un humano de nuestro mundo, un humano se pierde en este mundo, ese mundo es una nave ODST, ya donde los humanos y cobenat se une para formar una alianza, pero bueno no explico y voy con el fic}

Llegada y conociendo

nuestro mundo avía un humano , este joven humano se llamaba Tyler eyes, este humano era un civil de México, en monterrey este media 185 metros algo alto, tenia cabello corto negro como la noche, los ojos los tenia de color verde esmeralda, tenia una musculatura ligera pero algo marcada, tenia un pantalones vaqueros azul marino, una playera avaho y un suéter ligero arriba, también era experto en técnicas de combate como taichí, karate, kin-box, tae-kuando, tenia 18 años iba en la universidad, tanvien tenia una mochila, legustava jugar juegon en especia halo 5,era el año de 2018

el estaba caminando para la universidad, pero de repente se avrio un portar en se detuvo en seco, pero el portar lo estaba supcionando, el vio un poste lo iba a agarrar pero estaba demasiado legos para agarrarlo y termino cayendo.

El despertó en algo metálico y frio, se levanto pero tanvaliandose, pero se puso de pie, el miro para todos lado, pero no encontró nada, el banzo, ya llevaba avanzando pero no encontraba , el pensó en gritar pero no avía nadie, asta que se escucho unos pasos por detrás, se escuchaban que eran muchos, el volteo y se encontró con soldados….. ODST?, se suponía que era un juego, asta que uno hablo.

ODST1-ALTO HAY ESTAS ARESTADO POR VIOLACION A ENTRAR-uno le advirtio

Tyler-que ahora yo que ice-les pregunte

ODST2-no te agás tu entraste para robar no rebelde, ahora entrégate o te matamos-el otro dijo

Tyler-yo solo aparecí de la nada, yo no vine a buscar problemas , entiendan-les dijo con miedo

ODST1-entregate ahora-dijo recargando la arma

El no tubo mas opción que entregarse, el podría salir y noquearlos, pero no quería problemas, asi que mejor se entrego

Ya llevaban caminando un buen rato, el estaba pensando como decirle todo al comandante, tiene su identificación tenia todo para decir la verdad, asta que vieron una puerta grande, uno se acerco y puso la mano, al entrar vio que era el mismo que halo mas también vio a…..ELITES, pero lo cas me impresiono es ver a una elite que tenia en su armadura un pico así v, a lo que el supuso que era femenina, asta que uno hablo.

ODST1-señor encontramos al intruso-le dijo el ODST que lo tenia custodiando con una arma, el comandante de la flota se volteo a verlo, el comandante era algo viejo pero se veía joven de lejos, el comandante se acerco y le dijo.

Comandante-dime hijo que ases en esta nave-le pregunto serio

Tyler-ya le dije a este estúpido que no savia como avía llegado-le dijo al comandante

Comandante-pudo preguntar tu nombre y en que año naciste y todo eso-le pregunto

Tyler- ok, soy de México monterrey, tengo 20 años, naci el año 1999, mido 185-le dijo el como si fuera lo mas simple

Comandante-me muestras tu identificación-le dijo el a lo que el asintió

Tyler se lo dio y el comandante quedo con la boca abierta, el chico tenia razón nació en el año 1999, tenía toda la información.

Comandante-esto como es posible hijo, estamos en el año 2589, como va a ser posible que vivas tanto-le pregunto

Tyler le conto como llego y como ellos le amenazaron de muerte, y le enseño un celular de su tiempo, el comandante lo escaneo en la computadora, y le dio toda información y de donde provenía, el lo escaneo barias veces y siempre le deba la misma información, asta que se canso, se lo entrego mas todo el lugar estaba en silencio, asta que la elite femenina hablo

Elite f-dime como va a ser posible viajas a ente año, ya para cuando estuvieras aquí estuvieras muerto-le dijo ella

Tyler- es lo que yo quiero saber como llegue aquí, y porque ese portar me trajo aquí, ok preciosa-le dijo el a lo que ella no pudo evitar sacar un sonrojo

Comandante-ok te quedaras aquí ok-le dijo a lo que el asintió, y le pregunto

Tyler-también puedo ir al campo de entrenamiento-le pregunto a lo que el comandante asintió

Pero lo que no supo es que la elite lo estaba siguiendo con la mirada con un sonrojo morado

Elite 2-ey sarli chae, a caso te enamoraste-le dijo a la ya nombrada sarli chae, ella se sonrojo con un sonrojo morado

Sarli chae-callate kiln gar que me pones en vergüenza-le dijo ella en un susurro

La otra solo se rio y siguieron con lo suyo explorar el espacio en comprobación si no hay amenazas, y así paso unas horas, y así salieron de sus puestos para a ser el cambio, ellas caminaron pero al pasar por la cámara de entrenamiento se encontraron con Tyler eyes, que estaba entrenando, ellas se acercaron a ver que Asia y lo que vieron las dejaron con la boca abierta y cierta elite con un sonrojo, Tyler estaba dando volteretas y patadas en el saco y todo, los elites machos mas humanos, quedaron con la boca abierta, todos no se lo podría creer un civil tenia mas experiencia en combate que un soldado, asta parecía un spartan, todos querían saber como es posible que un simple civil tendía todo ese tipo de movimientos, asta que paro y el voltea ver porque avían parado con sus ejercicios, el pudo ver que dodos lo estaban rodeando, asta que un elite subió y dijo.

Elite1-yo no voy a dejar que un simple humano me deje en vergüenza y menos si es un simple civil-dijo con rabia

Tyler-bueno, tansiquiera puedo saber el nombre de mi contrincante-le pregunto el con una ceja levantada

Yar lon-jejejeje te voy a decir el nombre-dijo el-soy yar lon-dijo el con una sonrisa

Tyler-bueno y el réferi-dijo el a lo que el asintió

Réferi humano-el que ya no pueda mantenerse en pie o en k.o esta fuera, están preparados-les pregunto a lo que ellos asintieron-pus COMIENSE EL COMANDANTE-grito dando comienzo

Acaso ganara el elite o ganara el humano

Acaso el comandante dejara de ser viejo y mas podrá verse joven y ermoso

Acaso yo dejare que seanb novios la elite y el humano

Todo esto en el siguiente cap

Dejen sus comentarios y todo eso rebiewsa para seguir con el cap


End file.
